Sebastian and Ciel eat dinner
by ThunderingRainbow
Summary: Ciel has a lot of work to do, but needs to eat dinner. At the table, dinner is just spent with pleasurable silence, and a couple of smiling men. Will the dirty references between them end in something much more fun than paperwork? Rated M for sexual references and lemon. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Ciel has a lot of work to do, but needs to eat dinner. At the table, dinner is just spent with pleasurable silence, and a couple of smiling men. Will the dirty references between them end in something much more fun than paperwork?"**_

_**So I decided to do a quick Valentine story. I don't know if I will continue it, or if it will become a one-shot. 3:51 am, always the best time to write, no? Please excuse any errors, I'm can't sleep but am barely awake. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Ciel sat at his office desk, a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea on his left, a half eaten slice of chocolate cake on his right, and a shit-ton of papers to file and sign. He sighed, bored of all the work, but pulled another paper off the stack anyway. While reading the document, Ciel slowly ate a few bites of the cake. It was moist with a chocolate creme on the inside, between two layers of rich chocolate cake. The outside was coated in a large amount of vanilla buttercream frosting, with little chocolate accents along the bottom and the outer ring on the top. The tea was also sweet, with no milk or cream, just three tablespoons of sugar. It was seven at night, and Ciel hadn't eaten a real meal since breakfast. His stomach growled softly, the cake and tea alone not being enough to rid his appetite. He wanted food, but didn't have the time to eat a full dinner. He sighed once again, and signed a few more papers.<p>

He jumped in his seat when a small knock was heard at the door of his office.

"Come in!" The door opened wide as Sebastian stepped through the frame. His raven-black hair shone softly in the candlelight, and a slight shadow fell across his face. His clothing was immaculate, ironed and without a speck of dust on it. Ciel stared with an empty look on his face, telling the butler, with his eyes, to speak.

"Young master, it is long past dinner time, and if you do not eat a meal now, you will not get the chance to until tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Ciel grumbled. He stood from his chair just as Sebastian left the room. Instead of following, however, he just plopped back down onto his seat and sighed. He was tired, and just wanted to sleep, but he was also ravenously hungry. There was so much to be done, and not enough time in the day. He was just about to reach for his pen again to return to his work when Sebastian came back. The butler walked up to Ciel and stood in front of the desk.

"My lord, I do not want to have to ask again. Come downstairs for dinner." A sly grin crept upon Sebastian's face. "Or would you rather I punish you again?"

Ciel shivered, but not of fear or of cold. He was replaying the memories of the previous night, and the pleasure they had given him.

"I'll be down." Ciel stood with a half-smirk on his face and followed the demon downstairs. He entered the dining hall, waiting a few short seconds until Sebastian appears with the food. Ciel smiles at him, in the best smile this earl can give, and beckons him to eat as well. He knows Sebastian doesn't have to eat, of course, but he knew that the other still enjoyed some of the tastes. When the man sat, and poured himself a small cup of tea, he gently kicked Ciel under the table. With a grin, Ciel kicked back, then both of them began a war against each other, occasionally taking small sips of the tea. They were both almost laughing as they continued their game, each trying to outlast the other. Dinner was forgotten, and it grew late as the two played around.

"Sebastian, you're so immature!" Ciel laughed. He stopped kicking and reached for his fork to continue eating.

Sebastian's smile changed into a seductive grin. "Am I? Should I prove my maturity to you, my lord?" he purred. Ciel's hand stopped the food inches from his mouth.

"You couldn't prove that," Ciel teased as his expression matched the other's. He opened his mouth and began to eat.

"We'll see." In comfortable silence, they ate and enjoyed eachothers company. Dinner ended with a dessert of assorted fruits and chocolate sauce. Ciel's eyes lit up upon seeing the food. The game he was playing with Sebastian ceased as he devoured the one thing he loved most in this world, sugary foods.

"As usual Sebastian, this food is wonderful," Ciel said, or tried to say, through a full mouth of cantaloupe and chocolate. He had barely swallowed before reaching for another fruit. His lips had a thin ring of chocolate around them, and Sebastian grinned. It reminded him of what a small child's face looked like when eating ice cream. He grabbed his napkin and slowly reached over to wipe Ciel's mouth. As the cloth touched him, Ciel looked up at Sebastian, watching his gentle expression as he wiped away the mess. Sebastian looked up and caught his eyes. Both of them just stopped moving, stuck in each other's gaze. Neither said a word, and eventually Sebastian cleared his throat a little and pulled his hand back, feeling a bit self conscious.

"Sorry, I was just cleaning the mess on your face, my lord," Sebastian muttered, pretending to be engrossed on the fruit on his plate. Ciel just felt electricity flowing in his body. He was not used to publicly displayed affection like this from the demon. He was not ashamed by it, but Sebastian obviously was. Ciel spiked a melon on his fork, and after dipping it in the chocolate, held it out to the man next to him. Looking up, Sebastian chuckled at the offer. He leaned forward, and looking into Ciel's deep blue eyes, slowly licked the chocolate off, before wrapping his mouth around the food and pulling it off. The sultry look in his eyes made a small shiver go down Ciel's back.

"It still doesn't make you mature to act like this," Ciel breathed. His breath smelled sweet, and Sebastian wished he could taste it for himself. He smiled at Ciel, who smiled back before returning his gaze to the food.

Suddenly Ciel felt his face lifted by a single cool finger and a warm mouth covered his. He let out a small squeak of surprise and pulled away. Looking with a shocked face at the butler, gaped up at him. The expression made his slightly feminine face irresistibly cute, and Sebastian once again kissed the boy. An opened mouth allowed him to enter, and Ciel felt himself being challenged playfully. His tongue darted between Sebastian's teeth, fighting for dominance. The demon submitted quickly and ran his hand over the earl's cheek before cupping it and pulling Ciel's face closer, crushing his lips with his own. Sebastian now could taste the chocolate and sugars in Ciel's mouth, and it was better than he thought it would be. He smiled inwardly at the thought that once again he might be able to 'punish' Ciel again. Never breaking the kiss, the butler slowly carried his master up the stairs into his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heehee, began it V-Day morning, finished it two days late, and it's still not very long at all. Sorry guys!<strong>_

_**Let me know if you want more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**EEEEK! Thank you to OneHellOfACrazyFangirl, the first to review this story! I would also like to thank her (sorry, it says fangirl, so I'm assuming you are female!) for her compliments on my writing. Those are the kind of people who make everyone want to write! I'll be checking out her stories in a few minutes, maybe you guys could too!**_

* * *

><p>The walk up the stairs seemed to take forever, and Ciel was impatient for what was coming. Even from his position, he carefully squeezed his arm between them to grab at Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian moaned quietly, and his already throbbing erection grew. Ciel continued to rub the demon through his pants until he was roughly deposited onto his king-size bed. Sebastian leaned over him, and Ciel shuddered as Sebastian whispered in his ear.<p>

"Young master, you know that it is not wise to tempt a spawn of hell. Nor is it worthy of reward." Ciel let out a small noise of ecstasy as Sebastian's gloved hand ran down his body. The demon pulled away and slowly used his teeth, as per usual in these moments, to take off his gloves. They fell to the floor, and were joined shortly thereafter by a black tail coat.

"Close your eyes, Ciel," Sebastian murmured into the boy's ear.

"Yes, master." When it came to the bedroom, Ciel was no longer in charge. His sexual urges were only fulfilled by being controlled. It was relieving not having to be charge for once in his young life. Something scratchy touched his wrists, and he felt the ropes tighten. A cloth was placed over his face, and he lifted his head off the pillow so that it could be tied. Cool fingers trailed down his neck and he shivered. There was a tug on his shirt, and the crisp air covered his body and the buttons of his shirt were undone.

Sebastian stared hungrily at the young earl's body. He trailed his fingers over the boy's porcelain torso. The skin was warm under his hands, and Ciel groaned at every touch. Straddling the boy, Sebastian lay over him, and kiss his neck where his earlobe connected. Ciel's breath hitched, and he lay whimpering as kisses trailed down to his collar-bone. He moaned, feeling a pressure on his skin drawing the blood to that spot. It pooled there, leaving a small bruise. The kisses proceeded then to travel to his chest, and something moist and warm traced a circle around his left nipple. Ciel arched his back, and Sebastian's mouth closed around the mound. He flicked his tongue across it, until it tightened. He repeated the process on the right one as well, and Ciel moaned in pleasure.

"Shh, I haven't given you permission to make a sound yet," Sebastian cooed. The line of kisses continued down Ciel's body, stopping at the waist of the boy's pants. Sebastian slid himself down Ciel's body to be in a more comfortable position, and removed Ciel's pants in the same way he removed his gloves. Seeing the huge bulge between Ciel's legs drove Sebastian crazy, and he couldn't help but stroke both the earl's and his own member's. Ciel bit his lip until it bled, restraining from groaning and moving his hips. He felt the air swish around him as Sebastian removed his own clothes at demonic-speed. Ciel felt something warm touch his burning erection as Sebastian licked the underside of the shaft. His mouth closed around the head of Ciel's cock, and he sucked the pre-cum that had begun to leak from it. He moved his head back and forth, taking more of Ciel in each time. With his left hand, he stroked Ciel's penis and with his right fondled Ciel's balls.

Ciel couldn't help it. He moaned and involuntarily bucked his hips, not even noticing he did so. He did, however, notice the sting when Sebastian bit on him, hard.

"Hmmn," Ciel squealed, and immediately returned his body to the bed sheets. The air around his cock felt freezing when it left Sebastian's mouth. He felt Sebastian move, and shuddered, his body glowing with desire.

"What did I tell you, boy? Now I have to punish you," Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. The ropes were untied, but only so that Sebastian could reposition the young earl on the bed. Now he lay on his back the short way on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. He felt Sebastian stand near his feet, and something pressed against his entrance. Sebastian wasn't even going to loosen him first! Ciel tried to move away, scared of the pain, but was unable to because Sebastian had a firm grip on his waist.

"Ciel, stop." The way Sebastian growled at him sent shivers through Ciel.

"Ahhhggg!" Ciel cried in pain when Sebastian slammed himself as far as he could into Ciel. Without any mercy, Sebastian pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back again. Each time, Ciel would scream, small tears of pain beginning to leak from his eyes. Even with his prostate being hit with each thrust, the pain counteracted any pleasure he was feeling. And Ciel loved it. The whole being controlled stuff was his biggest turn on, even if it hurt.

Gradually, the pain ebbed away as Ciel stretched from Sebastian's ruthless pounding. Then Ciel began to just feel the pleasure, and tried as hard as he could not to move. Oh, how he wanted to arch his back to meet Sebastian in each thrust, or to reach down and stroke himself. Every now and then, Sebastian would slow, and Ciel felt a small sting left from the original pain. It was worth every second of it though, as it meant that whatever was happening was making his lover happy. He listened to Sebastian grunting in his efforts, and heard his quiet groaning when got close to coming. However, he would always slow just before he did so.

The blindfold was ripped away, and Ciel blinked in the sudden light. Once his eyes adjusted, he lifted his head and watched as Sebastian fucked him. When he looked up at the demon's face, Sebastian gave a slight nod, and now Ciel was allowed to move and make sounds. He screamed in ecstasy, and repeated Sebastian's name over and over as he bucked his hips to meet Sebastian mid-thrust.

"Shit, Ciel," Sebastian groaned, "I'm gonna come. After a few more hard, fast thrusts, Sebastian released inside of Ciel with a loud moan. He pulled himself slowly from Ciel, exiting with a small wet noise, and watched as his seed trickled out of the earl. He and Ciel collapsed together, but Sebastian's fun wasn't done yet. Once again, he kissed and sucked and bit his way down Ciel's body. His mouth wrapped around the head of Ciel's cock and instantly plunged it deep into his throat. Ciel shouted Sebastian's name, and dug his fingers through the butler's hair. It was a short and fast blowjob, but Ciel came hard, filling all of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian loosened his lips from around Ciel's dick and continued stroking, using the boy's own cum as a lubricant. Ciel's breath hitched every now and then, his body extra sensitive to touch after his orgasm.

"You have been good, Ciel. For the rest of the night you are free."

"What if I don't want to be?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry! It's a day later than I wanted it up, but I guess it's finally here! Yay!<strong>_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. If it gets enough faves or follows, it might continue.**_

_**Anyway, bye-bye for now, kitty-catz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is SO late! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! *sobs in the corner* I tried to focus on Ciel's body, leaving it on the more feminine side. I know that I'm aimlessly blabbering, so maybe, just maybe, I'll shut up and start the chapter already! Åh, knulla mig i jävla skitstövel, jag är en sådan jävla idiot. Tyvärr kitty-catz! Vänligen inte hata mig! Jag älskar dig fortfarande!

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled inwardly before leaning over to put his face directly in front of Ciel's.<p>

"What, my lord? I did not hear you correctly. It seemed to me as if you were defying me."

"I still want you." Ciel said, soft whimper accompanied the plea. Desire crawled onto his petite face. He sat up, resting on his left hip, his legs bent at the knee behind him. He supported himself on his hands, one off to the left, supporting him, and the other tucked slightly behind his knee. The new position caused his torso to be fully exposed, his chest pushed forward slightly. He looked as if he were trying to appear sluttish, and it was certainly working. Sebastian felt his blood begin to rush, and admired the young boy's body, studying every inch intently. His eyes raked over of the smooth, bruised skin, the fading marks on the earl's neck from previous nights, the soft face that still held some childish looks, the growing erection between hairless thighs, stopping at the sparkling purple orb, the other being covered by silky blue-grey hair, that watched him intently as he scrutinized the owner's body. The nude form in front of him, offering itself to him, covered in a thin shimmering layer of sweat, it made his mind go crazy. His penis grew, and burned in desire. Ciel blinked slowly at him, and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Sebastian's eyes trailed down the curves of the earl's body, stopping at the waist. He moaned quietly as Ciel began to touch himself. The young boy's hands touched every sensitive part of the body, but remained away from the soft, shaved skin between his legs. Thin fingers slid softly across a perfect body, and drew gasps from Ciel's throat when he ran over an extra sensitive spot. Absentmindedly, Sebastian reached down and began to stroke himself.

¨Fuck, Ciel, hmmm." The teasing continued, and Ciel slid two of his fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them, coating them in saliva, before reaching down towards his ass. One of the fingers entered him, and Ciel moaned in pleasure. The skin around the finger slowly loosened, and the second finger entered. Stretching himself wider, the moans stayed soft, and the gasps light. He was tempted to make himself come right then and there, but he resisted, having too much fun in the way he was torturing Sebastian.

"Ciel, come here." Sebastian's voice was barely audible, but the husky sound that accompanied it carried the command to Ciel's ears. Ciel smirked, and crawled slowly to the edge of the bed, keeping his shimmering eyes on his 'master's.' He inhaled the scent of Sebastian, the smells reminding him of nights previous. He gently pushed Sebastian's hand away, replacing it with his own. His eyes had never broken from Sebastian's gaze, who stood there with an almost expressionless face. Sebastian moved his now free hand and brushed Ciel's hair out of his face. Encouraged by the sounds his butler emitted, Ciel began to stroke faster. He deeply concentrated on the task, his eyes now unable to look away from the gorgeous shaft in front of him. As he stared, he leaned forward, his lips inches away. Sebastian felt Ciel's breath on him, and shivered in pleasure. Ciel smirked at the demon, and started to lap at the precum leaking out of the head. Wrapping his soft lips around the tip, Ciel bobbed his head up and down the butler's cock. With each pump, he took more into his mouth. A hand was placed on the back of his head, forcing him to take in all of it. He gagged a little, Sebastian was huge. He felt the butler's head hitting the back of his throat, and the gagging slowly lessened. Ciel's lips met the skin at the very base of the flesh in his mouth. The taste of the demon was incredible, his mouth watering. He inhaled through his nose, breathing in the musky scent of the man. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realize had closed, and took in the perfect body in front of him. The porcelain skin, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The man's neck, tense from the pleasure as his breathing increased. Dark hair dangled from his head, thrown back in ecstasy. Ciel closed his eyes again, and with a small popping sound, released his hold on his butler's cock.

Sebastian held in a gasp from the cold air surrounding his now exposed skin. He watched as Ciel pushed his own blue-gray hair out of his face. The boy scooted a little closer to Sebastian, and sat up to the butler's level to kiss his neck. His soft lips grazed across Sebastian's neck, placing small kisses and love bites. Sebastian pushed on Ciel's shoulders, causing him to fall back onto the bed, and straddled the bluenette. He leaned down and mashed their mouths together, teeth clicking. Neither paid any mind to that, and they kissed passionately, but at the same time, harshly. Ciel's mind was focused solely on Sebastian's mouth, and didn't realize the butler had moved until he had to scream in pain and pleasure as he stretched to fit the wide cock suddenly shoved inside him. Slowly his cries of pain faded, and were replaced with moans of ecstasy.

The moans flowed through the boy's body, and Sebastian felt as well as heard them. He slowed down, holding back his orgasm. He detached his lips from Ciel's and ran butterfly kisses along his jawline, progressing to his neck. He tasted the sheen of sweat that covered the skin, and breathed in the sweet musk that was Ciel. He didn't realize he had stopped moving his hips until Ciel tightened around him. The warmth he had been holding back exploded from him, leaving him gasping as he rode through his orgasm. He listened to Ciel's whimpers as he felt the cum hit the boy's sensitive prostate.

Moments later, Ciel came, then flopped down on the bed. He winced when Sebastian withdrew himself, and dressed.

¨Good night… Ciel.¨ The earl almost moaned when Sebastian said his name. When he says it, Ciel feels safer, somehow, and like he means something to the otherwise emotionless demon. He smiled at his butler, a faint, tired smile, and closed his eyes. Sebastian looked at the boy, so peaceful and innocent as he slept. Sebastian let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, and turned away, closing the door gently behind him, and left Ciel to drift into a wonderful dream-filled sleep.

* * *

><p>Säg vad du tycker i recensioner! Jag älskar att höra från alla mina kitty-catz!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I guess I owe you a double update. That last chapter took forever, I felt so bad. This chapter is kinda a filler, no smut. Sorry. But those scenes need so much editing it's not even funny. IT'S SO HARD! I know what I want to say, but then I say it with too little detail, I want each chapter to be at least 1000 words. So, yeah. Here you go!

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, my Lord." A platter decorated with croissants, eclairs, and other assorted pastries, as well as a ceramic kettle of tea and cup, was placed on the stand beside the bed. With a perfect elegance, Sebastian poured the tea, dramatically showing off the vast space between the cup and kettle. Ciel groaned, sleep dust in the corner of his eyes. He threw a pillow at his butler, who caught it before it could destroy the breakfast plate.<p>

"Young master, it is time to wake up." The words fell on deaf ears, and a second pillow covered the head of the Earl. Sebastian sighed, and left the room. Ciel bolted up, took an eclair, and lay back down, eating it silently. As he gulped the last bite down, Sebastian entered the room, holding a large pitcher. Before Ciel could blink, cold water covered his face and white shirt. The wet fabric became translucent, and Ciel covered himself, unsure of why he was embarrassed, but embarrassed none the less. Sebastian chuckled, pleased with himself. Ciel sat up, still covered, and fixed an icy glare on his butler. Sebastian felt the gaze, and smiled to himself. He listened to the bed creak as his master sat up.

"Ah, you're awake. How did you sleep?"

"I was sleeping fine until some bastard decided to pour water on me!" Sebastian sighed inwardly. Ciel wasn't in a good mood today at all, and it was the butler's fault.

"If you had woken when I had requested, you would still be dry. Maybe." A devilish grin lay on his face. "Maybe not. I quite enjoy seeing you wet." Ciel blushed, his cheeks blood red against his pale skin.

"Well, now I'm cold. Hurry up and dress me."

"As you wish, my lord." The buttons on Ciel's nightshirt were swiftly undone, and a towel that seemingly appeared out of nowhere was dragged across his skin. Ciel giggled, the towel was fluffy and tickling him. Sebastian smirked, before wrapping the towel up in his master's hair. He reached down, pile of clothes lay at his feet, and he lifted the shirt he had selected.

"How the hell do you do that?" Ciel's jaw was dropped, in total shock.

"Do what, my lord?"

"How do you always get these things out of nowhere."

"I'm simply one Hell of a butler." Sebastian's eyes flashed red, shimmering, the only hint to his true identity. He looked back down, pulling a dark pair of socks up Ciel's smooth, shaved legs. After securing them, a pair of knee high shorts followed. The addition of tall boots and a bow completed the outfit. The towel was removed, a messy head of hair left behind. Sebastian stood, tugging his jacket to straighten it. After handing the earl a comb, he turned on his heel, about to leave when a small whisper sounded behind him.

"Sebastian, may I have a kiss?" Ciel's head was bowed, looking shy with the pink that tinted his cheeks. The blush added to the appeal of his face, which was beginning to slim as he grew older. Gloved fingers curled under his chin, lifting his lips to brush on his butler's. It was only a gentle kiss, but the passion still burned through Ciel's body.

"Enjoy your breakfast, my lord." Smirking slightly, Sebastian once again straightened, before leaving the room. Ciel was giddy, the prior events disappeared from his mind. After running the comb through his hair, Ciel carried his cup of tea with him to the study.

"Dammit, I forgot the pastries!" Ciel set down his cup, and bolted back to his room. The food was as he left it, and Ciel skipped up to it.

"Ahh, my preciouses, you're safe!" Picking up a treat, he kissed it twice before taking a huge bite out of it.

"Oh, you're delicious! I'm sorry, I'll never leave you again." Quickly devouring it, He repeated the process to three more. He picked up the plate, balancing it carefully in one hand as he closed the door behind him. He entered the study once again, placing the food beside his tea. Opening an ink bottle and taking a pen from the drawer, he went to work.

Minutes later, Ciel gave up in frustration.

"I don't understand!" He reached out and grabbed the final tart gingerly.

"Well, at least we have each other," Ciel murmured before stuffing as much as he could in his mouth.

"Young master, I…" Sebastian entered the room, before halting in shock. The shock was replaced with an exploding laugh, and he clutched his midsection as he tried to calm himself. Ciel sat, crumbs all over, tart smeared across his face, the crushed pastry in his hand. The hand, which also happened to be inches from his face.

"What?" Ciel mumbled, barely able to say the words through the food in his mouth. Instead of answering, the laughter that had slowly been dying out came back, louder than before. Ciel smiled, swallowing and licking his fingers clean.

"My… lord… I thought… that you had… better… manners than this." The words came out between the ragged gasps as Sebastian tried to catch his breath. He approched Ciel with a cloth napkin he pulled out of his pocket, and bent down to clean his face. Glancing up, he met Ciel's eye and held his gaze. Leaning forward, he licked the corner of the earl's mouth, cleaning it of the filling that stuck there. It sent a bolt of electricity through Ciel, and he whimpered quietly. Drawing back, Sebastian wiped his face clean. Grabbing the tray and empty cup, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Ciel sighed, and stared at the door, tapping his pen on the desk. Lost in thought. Ruby red eyes were all he saw.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I figured I owed my kitties a double post after making them wait so long. The next update should be sometime next Wednesday, but if it's not, I give you permission to scold me in the reviews. Like, one hundred percent bitch at me. I'm serious. Seriously serious. Also, I have a question. Does anyone even read my author's notes? Let me know in the reviews, 'kay? Bye!<p> 


End file.
